Ayrus Tan'dres
Ayrus Tan'dres was a Mandalorian Jedi Knight and later, member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic who led his own group of anti-Imperial mercenaries known as the Tan'dres Gang. Biography Early Life Infancy Born on Mandalore to Reiv and Jul'a Tan'dres in 44 BBY, Ayrus was born in the midst of the Great Clan Wars, and at the age of two, Ayrus's parents and the greater majority of his clan were killed by Death Watch in an attack on clan territory. Discovered hiding in his a closet within the Tan'dres residence by two members of the Death Watch, one was convinced by a cohort to spare the young Ayrus who was instead taken captive and sold to into the service of a Hutt by the name of Rotiia Hestilic Hadrian, owner of a crime ring on the planet Moralan. Youth Ayrus was delivered to Rotiia's palace on Moralan, where he remained in service of the palace's patrons cleaning floors. Treated poorly by the Hutt's staff, the young boy opted to attempt to escape. After three failed attempts, Ayrus was forced to wear a slaving collar, resulting in an electric shock if the young Mandalorian attempted to flee the palace. By the age of five, Ayrus had become complacent with his poor quality of life in servitude of the Hestilic clan, however, when a young, benevolent Feeorin pirate by the name of Nym happened upon Ayrus, he disabled the collar and turned a blind eye to Ayrus, who snuck aboard his ship. Nym later dropped him off at an orphanage on the nearby planet of Bothawui. There, Ayrus was happened upon by Galactic Republic recruiters, one of which a Jedi, who noted the boy as strong with the force. Ayrus was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to begin his training as a Jedi Initiate under Grand Master Yoda alongside other Jedi hopefuls of his age, and later would be placed into the apprenticeship of Kel Dor Jedi Master Goran Krayn. Tan'dres provided to be a challenge for the aging Master Krayn, with a knack for sneaking away from the Temple at night -- using taxi services to explore the Coruscant underworld. In his late nights as a pre-teen in the Coruscant floor, Ayrus learned a number of criminal arts that would serve him in the future: he learned how to pickpocket, steal, and climb the urban jungle of the crime-ridden city streets effectively. Furthermore, he learned a number of skills relating to espionage, and, using his small profile and nimble footing, began bringing a recorder to his usual hangouts, garnering an array of very dangerous information regarding petty criminals and gangs in Coruscant. Some time in 32 BBY, Ayrus' stash of recorded material was found by a number of hired thugs working for one Ziro the Hutt, whose men had discovered the stash in the closet of an abandoned project building when it was taken over by the Black Sun. Upon returning to his stash to move it, Ayrus was once again kidnapped by Ziro's men. On their way to deliver him to the Hutt crime lord, their speeder was intercepted by Master Krayn, who had coincidentally discovered Ayrus' had been sneaking off on his own at night. Krayn tailed the speeder, but was made and attacked, damaging the Jedi Master's commandeered Tagge Cargohopper and sending it out of control. The attack backfired, however, and the Cargohopper crashed into the kidnappers' speeder. Krayn pulled Ayrus from the wreckage and left the seven criminals to the Coruscant Security Force. Impatient and often headstrong, training under Krayn allowed Ayrus an opportunity to clear his thoughts and aided him in letting go of his troubled past. As a result, Ayrus' attitude and lack of respect for authority faded in the coming years, but the death of his parents and his time on Moralan clouded his mind, occupying his thoughts, though he would put them aside until much later in his life. As he grew older, Tan'dres accompanied Krayn on a number of mostly diplomatic missions, and would eventually travel to Ilum and craft his first lightsaber. Ilum In 30 BBY, Ayrus Tan'dres accompanied his master, Goran Krayn, on a journey to the planet of Ilum in order to construct his lightsaber. Ayrus was highly enthused with the idea of a lightsaber of his own. Unfortunately, during their entry into the planet's atmosphere, a blizzard swept through the area of Ilum that housed the Crystal Caves, forcing the Jedi and his now Padawan to land some distance away from the caves. The two Jedi donned cold-weather survival gear and resolved to trek the distance from the landing point to the Caves. Along their route, the two narrowly avoided an avalanche near the entrance to the caves that sealed many of its entrances. Forced to find an alternative entry point, Krayn and Tan'dres carefully scaled the mountain on which the caves were located within, skirting around a nest of Gorgodons at its south point. The two eventually entered the cave system through a small opening just southeast of the main entrance. Within, Krayn noted Tan'dres be wary of any visions he was to encounter, as the cave held a strong presence with the force. Leaving his Padawan to face them alone, the Jedi Master stayed behind as Ayrus ventured further into the cave without him. As the learner continued into the cave, he continued past whispers and voices from the past with resolute determination, but was stopped in his tracks when the facade of the cave walls was replaced by the sight of the Tan'dres home burning. Just ahead, Ayrus followed an illusion of a small child, presumably himself, who ran further into the home. Upon following him, Ayrus walked a path featuring a number of important people and events from his childhood along the backdrop of his war-torn city -- his parents holding their last stand against members of the Death Watch, the Hutt Rotiia, the pirate Nym, and finally, the Jedi Temple, but at the path's end, the boy came upon the younger version of himself holding a helmet that had belonged to his father. As the visions passed, Tan'dres discovered Goran Krayn at his side. Krayn urged the Padawan to meditate in order to resolve Tan'dres' inner conflicts. Doing so, Ayrus was faced with yet another vision, but this time instead of a shadowy, four-armed figure. Unable to identify the figure, Ayrus considered its origins, as the figure seemed neither wholly organic nor wholly synthetic. The figure activated a series of lightsabers -- one per hand, and Ayrus found a lightsaber form within his hands. Taunting the young boy, Tan'dres flew into a rage and attacked the figure, dueling it with nothing held back, but was quickly outmatched and pinned against a wall. Willing himself to banish the vision, the visage of a hulking figure clad in unrecognizable armor and the robes of a Jedi appeared alongside it, the latter figure tearing the former from Ayrus and striking a green-tinted lightsaber through its chest. This new figure turned to Ayrus and offered him a hand, however, as quickly as it appeared it disappeared, replaced once again by Ayrus' Jedi Master. The Padawan discovered the lightsaber in which he fought the figure with was still within his hands. Krayn detailed to Ayrus that he had crafted the lightsaber within his hands through the force, and that his duel with the vision took place within a sort of hypnotic trance state. With his lightsaber crafted, Tan'dres and Krayn departed from the mountain, the storm long since past, and returned to their ship to journey back to Coruscant. Later missions . ]] Following Ayrus Tan'dres and Goran Krayn's return to Coruscant, the two Jedi participated on a number of missions preceding the Clone Wars. Goran Krayn was tasked with locating and eliminating a drug ring supplying Phetaril to the Coruscant mid-city in 29 BBY, and two years later were critical in uncovering a crime ring run by a syndicate known as the Fifty Shyracks spanning from Deep Core to the Unknown Regions. Following their campaign against the Fifty Shyracks and with the deposal of their head, a Muun by the name of Gard Crasinth, in 27 BBY, Tan'dres and his master were sent on a prolonged diplomatic mission to act as the effective bodyguards for one Drasil Hodges, the head of government from a series of cities on Osphis, a planet on the edge of Republic space, in order to keep him safe while he and his officials sought to bring peace to the planet's local government. The planet, currently in a state of turmoil due to civil unrest towards the government's imperialistic regime, grew more and more dangerous for Hodges, the planet's government officials, and all allied with them. Following their arrival on the planet, Krayn and Tan'dres, much to their dismay, would work directly under Hodges, acting as both his protectors and his errand boys, carefully dismantling the resistance on the planet to keep him and his allies in power. Following a bombing in Osphis' capitol building, Hodges was mortally wounded and replaced by his former chief of staff, a woman named Jilen Krass. Krass' election to head of state marked a point of political change in the planet's history, putting forward policies that appeased all parties in the Osphis Rebellion and effectively ending it and the long-term mission. In 24 BBY Tan'dres and Krayn were sent to investigate Jedi Master Lakbe Barrbe who had disappeared within the Gordian Reach. Barrbe, en route to covertly sabotage an early Confederacy of Independent Systems stronghold on Ord Radama in the Outer Rim, rumored to be the current home base of one Count Dooku, had simply vanished somewhere along the way and had been missing for a little under two weeks as of their mission. Following the Jedi's trail, they discovered his starfighter abandoned in a desert on the planet Ladarra with the Barrbe's burnt corpse within. Carbon scoring marked that it had been in fact, destroyed by another fighter somewhere over the planet. Despite their findings, the duo aimed to complete the Jedi's mission, journeying to Ord Radama where they found the Separatist stronghold, a small station built into the face of a mountain. Within it they discovered a small regiment of droids and quarters previously used by an organic lifeform, but nothing else. After defeating the small complement of droids at the station, they searched through it and found evidence that Dooku was somehow alerted to the Jedi's mission, tracked him, and personally defeated him in combat over Ladarra. Continuing to pursue Count Dooku for the next two years, in 22 BBY, Goran Krayn successfully followed a lead that led him to discover that the Separatist leadership was holding congress on Geonosis and, more importantly, a droid army was being formed on the planet. He and Ayrus alerted the Jedi Council to the importance of haste in dealing with the matter, and the two were notified that another Jedi was also being held on the planet. As part of a quickly scrambled strike team, Tan'dres, Krayn, and around two-hundred Jedi traveled to Geonosis in order to rescue the captured Jedi and stop the droid army before it was a threat. The Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis As part of a team of 212 Jedi, Goran Krayn and Ayrus Tan'dres were sent to Geonosis by the Jedi Council to rescue Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and investigate reports of construction of a droid army on the planet. Upon first entering the system in a number of Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptors, the Jedi strike team sustained heavy casualties, Tan'dres himself narrowly avoiding a direct hit from an anti-orbital cannon upon almost immediate arrival into Geonosis' orbit. Slipping past the orbital defenses in their nimble starfighters, the Jedi team continued their fight into the atmosphere of Geonosis -- destroying a number of GATs, Hailfire droids, and STAPs among other droid forces while Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli destroyed the orbital defenses, allowing the Jedi to land and paving the way for further reinforcements. Landing in a captured Confederate outpost, the Jedi piloted a number of Republic Troop Transports, once again led by Windu and Unduli, to travel to the Geonosian arena where Obi-Wan Kenobi was being held. Following their arrival at the arena, the Jedi team slipped quietly into its walls, preparing for the inevitable battle. Tan'dres and Krayn remained in wait until the fight began, trapped on the far end of the arena by an enormous amount of battle droids that quickly emerged from within its depths. Outnumbered and outgunned within a short time, the Master, his Padawan, and a small group of other surviving Jedi were forced to retreat out of the arena while those on the arena floor were pinned down and surrounded. As they reached the arena's exit, a fleet of LAAT gunships, carrying thousands of clone troopers and dozens of AT-TEs as well as Jedi General Yoda dropped unto the surface, rescuing the some 20 survivors trapped within the arena as well as those outside. The clone reinforcements cut down the droids in and out of the arena, all forces regrouping as the opening battle of the Clone Wars began. Battle for Kaer Orbital Platform Having been occupied by the battle of Geonosis, Krayn and Tan'dres had lost track of Count Dooku, however, one Jedi General Jor Drakas had managed to tail a Dark Acolyte in service of Dooku by the name of Sev'rance Tann to an orbital platform in the Outer Rim and discovered that the abandoned platform -- originally a manufacturing plant for the InterGalactic Banking Clan, was set to be the next base of operations for the construction of a Separatist army. In collaboration with Drakas, Krayn and Tan'dres attacked with a task force consisting of Savrip Company from Krayn's newly assigned 182nd Legion and a regiment from Drakas' own 83rd Strike Battalion. For a number of days the Jedi fought for control of the station, but the task force found itself in a stalemate, Sev'rance Tann taking her remaining forces and retreating, the Republic assault group worn thin and with few clone troopers left, receiving reinforcements too little and too late. Battle of Alaris Prime After a brief period of rest following the siege on the Kaer Orbital Platform, Goran Krayn and Padawan Ayrus were made aware that Jedi Anakin Skywalker was being held hostage on Alaris Prime, the Separatists preparing an assault on the Wookiee forces working in conjunction with the moon's Republic contingent in order to acquire activation codes to the Republic's Decimator project. Diverting the Acclamator-class assault ship the two were aboard, Tan'dres, Krayn, the remaining members of the Savrip Company, and the other clones aboard were sent unto Alaris Prime to aid the Wookiees and overwhelmed clone forces already fighting on the planet's surface. There, they learned that the planet's CIS attackers were led, once again, by Sev'rance Tann. However, the Wookiee forces' weak transmitter station was easily destroyed by the Separatists, preventing further reinforcements. Forced to retreat, Tan'dres, Krayn, and the few remaining clone forces regrouped with Obi-Wan Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion on the other side of the planet, destroying another droid attack force and the Harbinger, an experimental tank transport in use of the Separatists, prompting a CIS defeat. Attack on Jaguada Following a repose from their battle on Alaris Prime, Tan'dres, Krayn, and the 182nd's Manka and Wingmaw Companies were assigned to track down and eliminate Felo Mander, an Aqualish Separatist general responsible for leading forces alongside Sev'rance Tann in their hunt for the Decimator. Mander, tipped off that the Republic were hunting him, abandoned his post alongside Tann and retreated to a safehouse on the Outer Rim, Separatist-aligned planet of Jaguada. His safehouse was tracked to one of two locations in Jaguada, and to avoid alerting Mander and other Separatists of the Republic attack on the planet, Krayn was forced to attack both locations at once. On his first mission independent of Krayn, the young Ayrus Tan'dres was deployed to a mountain safehouse alongside CT-0114 and Wingmaw Company, where the company was set to ambush the base in a surprise attack. However, with only one avenue of attack, the company walked into a minefield, sustaining heavy casualties as they instead were ambushed by a waiting contingent of battle droids. After eliminating the ambushers, the strike team breached and cleared the facility, finding it to have been nearly cleared out save for a databank with info regarding the location of Mander. Retrieving the files from the databank, however, triggered a trap, sending a distress beacon to waiting Separatist reinforcements, who again caught Ayrus and the troops under his command by surprise. The young Jedi and the surviving clones were forced to retreat to waiting LAAT/i gunships to regroup with Goran Krayn and Manka Company, having run into a dead end. Battle of Jaguada After departing from the mountain safehouse on Jaguada, Tan'dres and the remaining detachment of Wingmaw Company regrouped with Krayn and Manka Company, who had found themselves caught in a battle after falling into another ambush attacking the safehouse in Nosoma, Jaguada's only city. In the time since the simultaneous strikes on the two safehouses occurred, however, Separatist forces were able to rally and turned the skirmish in the city into a full fledged battle. Led by CC-0098 and Goran Krayn himself, the majority of the 182nd Legion had been deployed to Nosoma as the battle escalated. Thanks to intel retrieved from a squadron of clone commandos working as an advance force, the Jedi discovered Mander had remained in the city to eliminate his Republic attackers once and for all and was overseeing Separatist movements from somewhere within Nosoma itself. Allowing CC-0098 to command the troops in their struggle to take the city, Tan'dres and Krayn fought their way through the battlefront of clone and droid forces to find the commandos and through them, locate Mander, but discovered that they had been all but wiped out save for one trooper, who reported to the Jedi that Mander was ordering his forces from a palace belonging to a local noble. The Jedi and the sole commando successfully managed to infiltrate the palace, dispatching the minimal resistance within and around it, but were compromised by a team of BX-series droids who managed to wound the trooper. Following Mander's realization even his base of operations was compromised, the Aqualish tried to escape via speeder, but was pursued by Krayn and Tan'dres in stolen speeder bikes, the commando vouching to stay behind and hold off any droids willing to give chase to the duo. Nander managed to flee out of Nosoma, following a riverbed to a cliffside where an ambush of droid infantry lay in wait for the pair of Jedi. General Nander would attempt to escape the planet's surface in a modified HMP gunship while Krayn and Tan'dres were occupied with the small contingent of battle droid forces, as a trap laid out by the Separatist leader would lead them into the target site for a Hyena-class droid bombing run. Trial of Flesh As the Hyena-class bombers began their airstrike Tan'dres and Krayn tried to outrun the bombing run on speeder bikes, but would fail to, caught in the blast of one of the final proton bombs dropped on their location. Thrown from their vehicles, the two Jedi would both receive injuries from the blast; Goran Krayn was thrown off of the cliff and fell into a canyon below the cliffside, while Ayrus received numerous lacerations, three cracked ribs, and a broken collarbone. Fortunately for the Jedi, their efforts were not in vain, as Felo Mander's ship had been shot down moments after the bombing run as Republic forces took control of the city. Ayrus Tan'dres, communicating with CC-0098, would go against the recommendation of his clone commander and move on the Separatist leader's crash site to allow the clones to focus on retrieving Goran Krayn. Tan'dres would make an arduous one kilometer trek in a disoriented and seriously injured condition to the burning wreck of Mander's HMP gunship, arriving just as an equally disoriented Mander exited the ship flanked by two prototype IG-100 MagnaGuards. Mander ran from the crash site leaving Ayrus to fight the Electrostaff-equipped MagnaGuards, who outmatched and nearly killed the Padawan in a duel. Tan'dres only survived as a result of clever thinking, firing an E-5 blaster rifle thrown from the shuttle crash into the smoldering shuttle, prompting it to explode, effectively destroying it and the MagnaGuards at the expense of further injuring Tan'dres himself. The incapacitated Tan'dres dragged himself from the wreck and followed the tracks of Mander into a rising sandstorm, catching the Aqualish hiding a short distance away before calling for exfiltration via LAAT/i gunship. Sustaining severe burns to his legs and with fractured bones and other skin-deep injuries, Ayrus' persistence and resolve in pursuing Felo Mander during the events of the battle for Nosoma would serve as his Jedi Trials of Flesh and of Courage. His failure to abandon the Separatist target in favor of finding Goran Krayn would garner the Padawan scorn and controversy among the Order, but his master, surviving the fall with broken limbs and a head injury, would later speak out in support his apprentice's choice to continue the mission. Skirmish on Dagu After a brief period of recovery after the Battle of Jaguada, the Republic sent a squad of four Jedi to investigate when all contact with a Rybet colony on the planet Dagu was lost. This team consisted of Goran Krayn, Ayrus Tan'dres, Sta-Den Eekin, and Eldra Kaitis. In order to remain unnoticed, the team flew to the planet in a pair of gunships, accompanied by two squadrons, one from the 182nd Legion and one from the 3rd Legion. Upon arriving at the Rybet colony, they found the colonists had been enslaved to build a military base under the blanket of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Jedi strike team attempted to infiltrate the CIS base aboard a commandeered prisoner transport ship in order to find and eliminate the leadership of the operation, but their ruse was discovered at the base's entrance. Forced to fight against overwhelming odds, the group faced off against a platoon of battle droids, sustaining heavy casualties among their clone squadrons. Only a lull in the combat as surviving CIS forces retreated and regrouped to plan a final offensive allowed the Jedi and surviving clone troopers an opportunity to escape, evacuated by gunships. One gunship holding Sta-Den Eekin and Padawan Kaitis, however, would be damaged and crash to the surface, the other returning to rescue the gravely injured crash survivors. Retrieving the pair of Jedi, the remaining clone infantry would elect to stay on the planet and use the damaged gunship to distract CIS forces and allow the Jedi to escape. Most of the clone troopers who stayed behind would survive in their defense of the Jedi, their gunship eventually failing and once again crashing to the surface. These clones would be captured, becoming the first prisoners of war to work on the CIS base. Operation Katabatic One week after the skirmish on Dagu, Goran Krayn and Ayrus Tan'dres would be assigned as one of many strike teams attacking Confederate bases on Atraken in an offensive to draw the Battle of Atraken out of a nearly three month long stalemate. They led a battalion under clone major CT-6925 in an assault on the base, nestled on the outskirts of a former major city, utilizing a squadron of bombers weakening its anti-air capabilities and allowing for the rest of the battalion to land. The battalion fought their way into the lower levels of the facility in order to destroy biochemical agents being produced within it and secure the territory for the Republic. Encountering extremely heavy resistance, they sustained overwhelming losses, but successfully managed to clear the droid forces from the facility, helping push the Separatists back into a speedy retreat, destroying the base to ensure it would never be used by the CIS again. Unfortunately, the destruction of the stronghold was not without civilian losses, as the aforementioned bombing runs failed to account for the surviving civilians who had remained marooned in their homes due to failure to evacuate in a timely manner. Participation in the Battle of Atraken, however, would serve as one of Ayrus Tan'dres' first periods of consideration as to the validity of the war effort. Although the young Jedi had understood completely that the battle itself was necessary, the destruction of a garden world like Atraken and some 90% of its native population offered Tan'dres a new lens into the effects of a planet-scaled war. The civilian losses the Padawan witnessed firsthand, in particular, were difficult to stomach -- though the remaining planetside population would have been doomed by the chemicals seeping into Atraken's aquifers, the majority of their deaths in CT-6925's operation were at the hands of the Republic. Battle of Jabiim After a coup d'etat on the planet Jabiim, Jabiimi Nationalist leader Alto Stratus, speaking against the oppression of the Republic, went to war in support of the Confederacy in a civil war on his own people. Determining Jabiim to be an important resource in the war against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Republic established a stronghold and launched strikes against Separatists. Spearheading one of many strikes in the opening days of the battle, Ayrus Tan'dres and Goran Krayn, in conjunction with CT-6925, led a battalion from the 182nd Legion on a Separatist defensive position. Forced to travel nearly a week by ground due to poor conditions, the strike team was caught in a particularly bad thunderstorm en route to their objective and ambushed by Jabiimi rebels, once again sustaining tremendous losses to their clone contingent. However, the battalion managed to neutralize their opponents, proceeding to the enemy compound with a surviving group of only around 100 troopers. Losing their AT-TEs in the skirmish and to the elements, though, the troops were almost completely wiped out upon arrival to the compound. Krayn, Tan'dres, the clone major, and twenty surviving troops managed to breach the compound and secure it for at least a moment, but were swiftly recalled via a scrambled message indicating an emergency at the Republic's stronghold at Shelter Base. Traveling backwards for another week, the remains of the battalion were ambushed once again only three hours from the stronghold in another storm, facing unprecedented odds. This time, the attackers consisted of a squadron of Nimbus commandos, elite soldiers fighting for the Jabiimi Separatists. With mines along the road killing nearly all of the remaining clone forces, Goran Krayn managed to turn the tide against them, killing six of the seven with CT-6925 and Tan'dres before himself being killed by a platoon of Separatist reinforcements on the path towards Shelter Base. Dying by an onslaught of blasts from grenades/thermal detonators, Goran Krayn would become one of some 18 Jedi losses during the fight. Tan'dres was very quickly incapacitated, effectively gunned down by the Jabiimi, and only survived as the corpse of CT-6925, his final defender and compatriot, fell atop him, allowing the Padawan to hide, blending in with the many clone bodies at the site of the ambush. Following the destruction of Shelter Base, Republic troops en route to a new stronghold called Cobalt Station discovered Ayrus among the bodies, weakened, wounded, and incapacitated, but alive. Retrieving him, the Jedi's injuries prompted his exit from the Battle of Jabiim, evacuated upon arrival to Cobalt Station. Unfortunately, the battle, one of the most devastating in the entire Clone Wars, would ultimately result in a Republic loss. Service in the Jedi Temple In the days after Ayrus Tan'dres' recovery from the battle of Jabiim, he would spend time on Coruscant in a bacta tank, and following that, recuperating in his Padawan dormitory at the Jedi Temple. The death of Jedi Master Goran Krayn weighed heavily on Tan'dres, who was allowed a period of respite from the frontlines of the Clone Wars to grieve his loss. Using this period of Temple duty to hone his skills, Ayrus was assigned to security detail alongside Jedi Master Librarian Jocasta Nu. Under Nu, Tan'dres gained access to vast amounts of information in the Jedi Archives, where he took time to broaden his knowledge of the Force, relevant history, and military tactics, among numerous other topics. Ayrus, however, was unaware of the fact that due to his diligence under his former master, instead of being permanently reassigned, the Jedi Council was considering administering the learner's remaining Jedi Trials. After nearly three months of service in the Archives, Jocasta Nu herself, having bonded with the fledgling learner, was responsible for the final recommendation that prompted the Council to administer Tan'dres' Trials. Knighthood Battle of Alderaan Leaving the Order Journey to Mandalore Relocation to Corellia Romance with Vishaara Haa Order 66 Post Clone Wars Tatooine and Tutelage Under Ben Kenobi Return of Darth Maul Relocation to Mospic High Range Departure from Tatooine Return to Arms Lok, Kr'owhkar, and the Whispering Night Nar Shaddaa and Mort Sanchastos Belderone Sector Prison, Reed Gistren, and Tarvok Wonn Return to Nar Shaddaa, Tara Kleig, and RC-13 Battle of Nar Shaddaa Galactic Civil War Joining the Rebel Alliance Dantooine Base and Soi Sobb Battle of Turkana Defense of Geonosis Detainment on Coruscant Recuperation Battle of Hoth Mission to Kuat Battle of Endor Post-war Era First Order Personality and traits Powers and abilities Armor & clothing Weaponry Equipment Vehicles Appearances *The Hunting (First Appearance) Category:People Category:Mandalorians Category:EliteMaster117 Category:Jedi